Stupid Cupid
by Riot DeLonge 182
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven both hate Valentines Day. But when a prank goes wrong, BB believes that he's falling in love with Rae! BBRae, StarRob, CyOc!


Hi! After spending months relaxing after finishing my first BB/Rae story, I decided to give it another shot. My story, by the way, is BB/Rae, Star/Rob and Cy/OC. This doesn't have my character in it because I haven't finished that story yet. Anyway, I felt that a Valentine story should be up. Hehe, if you like fluff, I recommend waiting until later chapters. I, the master of fluff, will have lots of fun with this story. ;)

I hope you'll like this!

Helga Moon

Stupid Cupid

Stupid Cupid Chapter 1—Arrow'd!

Another day at the T Tower. Actually, it was somewhat special—it was the beginning of a new month. To be exact, the month was now February.

Some people love this month, some people absolutely despise it (like me… actually, I get candy from my parents :P), and some act as if it was just another day. And the Titans were several examples of what I just listed.

Raven was sitting on the couch, watching Cy and Beast Boy playing their newest video game—Dance Dance Revolution. Cy, however, had to play with one of those arcade dance mats—the first one—a "soft" one—died in about five minutes.

Raven only watched them because 1, they amused her whenever they tried to do it on Heavy with no success, and 2, she liked the Japanese pop/techno music that was on the game. BB, however, chose the annoying disco songs that she despised. It didn't help much when he would try to sing along—a fate worse than death, she presumed.

She sipped some of her tea. _I might as well go back to my room, _she thought. _I need to finish that book I checked out at the library and then—_

"Friends, the month of love has come!"

Raven's eye twitched. "Oh, no," She muttered to herself.

Starfire came in, holding a bouquet of flowers and… _pink _decorations. "February is the month of love and friendship, is it not?" She asked to Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven.

Beast Boy collapsed on the floor after his song was over. "It's February?" He asked. "Cool. I can change my calendar now."

"Hey, they're supposed to start that RoboWars marathon today!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Screw DDR—at least for the moment. I can't miss that marathon!"

He immediately turned off the PS2 that him and BB were playing on, turned on the satellite and switched the channel from Animal Planet (BB's favorite channel) and turned it to the RoboWars marathon.

Rae got up from the couch, her tea in her left hand. "I'm going to my room," she said.

Starfire flew and landed in front of her. "Would you wish to receive one of my hand-made flower necklaces?" She asked Rae.

"I'm allergic." Raven replied.

"That is too sad, friend Raven," Starfire said. "I shall create a paper-flower necklace for you!"

At that moment, Robin came in from working in his room. "Hey, Star. What'd you got?" He asked.

Star turned around and saw Robin at the stairs. Her eyes grew bigger and she almost dropped her decorations she was still holding.

"Um… Valentines Day decorations," she said, suddenly looking at her feet. "I was going to decorate the T Tower but…" She paused. "I must, um, finish decorating my room first!" She suddenly flew until she disappeared up the stairs.

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Does anyone know what's wrong with Star?" He asked.

Raven replied—BB and Cy were busy fighting over control of the remote—"I'll ask her if something's up."

Robin walked down the stairs and tried to separate BB, Cy and the remote control.

Raven walked up the stairs, and was suddenly blinded by the numerous pink decorations covering the hallway. Her eye was twitching as she started towards her room. "Please, don't tell me she decorated my room!" She muttered to herself.

When she got to her door and opened it, her walls were covered with… _pink hearts and smiley faces._

"AHH! STARFIRE!"

Starfire appeared in a few seconds. "Do you wish to thank me for decorating your room?" She asked.

Raven tried not to yell at her. "Could you _ask _before you decorate my room again?"

Starfire frowned. "I thought you would like such decorations if it was a surprise. But I shall ask in the future," the Tameran said.

Before she flew off, Raven said, "Wait, Star—what's wrong? When Robin came into the living room, you immediately froze up."

Starfire looked at her feet. "I… I wish to ask him to be… my Valentine. But, I am afraid he does not."

"Um… I wouldn't know much about the whole 'love' thing," Rae said. "Just wait until Valentines Day. Maybe he likes you, Star."

"Thank you," Star replied. "Are you going to ask Beast Boy to be your Valentine?"

If Raven laughed, she would have been rolling on the ground right then. "No. Valentines Day is pointless."

"I'm sure he would say yes," Star said.

Raven's eye twitched. "That's just creepy, Star."

Back in the living room, Robin had won the war and turned it to a channel that was showing a karate competition. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch, wondering when the show was over.

Beast Boy suddenly sat up—he had been slouching on the couch—and said, "Hey, I'll go change my calendar now!"

Cyborg arched an eyebrow. "Is that all February means to you?" He asked.

BB rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Who would I spend Valentines Day with—Raven? This whole holiday is stupid."

"You wouldn't say that if a French model walked into the room."

"Yeah, well, that's different. I've never liked this month, and I never will." BB replied.

"So, you don't believe in the whole 'falling-in-love' thing?"

"Heck no!" Beast Boy got off of the couch. "I'm going to my room."

Cyborg rolled his eyes at Beast Boy's stubbornness. Then suddenly, an idea hit him.

He rubbed his hands together with a look of mischief on his face. "He'll believe in Valentines Day in no time," he said evilly.

He got off of the couch and left Robin in the living room, who was practically hypnotized by the TV screen.

_Cyborg must be off his rocker, _Beast Boy thought as he walked down the pink hallway. _I mean, who in the right mind would believe in all of this romantic crap? Besides Star, anyway._

He found his door after a few minutes and he was about to open it when he heard something behind him. He turned around, only to see Raven.

"Hi," he said.

"Whatever." She walked down the hallway. "And make sure Star isn't anywhere near my room."

He looked after her and thought about what Cy said. _He's brainwashing me! _He thought after he snapped out of his trance.

But suddenly, he felt something hit him in the arm. He looked down to see a suction-cup arrow attached to his arm.

And when he looked back up, the first person he saw was Raven.

You know what's going to happen next!

HM


End file.
